Heaven's Tremble
by Saiyachick
Summary: [One-Shot][DracoxHermione]“It’s our turn to be the soldiers in this game Hermione, we have to triumph the trials and tribulations."[Post War]


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

-

Summary: [Status: One-shot] Five and a half months previously, the students of Hogwarts were notified that the war had begun their way. Students then volunteered and trained under those who were Professors/ Head/ Harry and Ron. Soon the day before it comes and all want to cherish it, especially Draco and Hermione.

-

**Heaven's Tremble**

-

**Post War**

The war had started small, and then finally grew into a mass form of chaos, slowly strutting to Hogwarts. It was first announced to the students when they were notified of the attack on Drumstrang. Indeed Dumbledore warned them of the grave danger that would uphold amongst them, and insisted for the students to be sent home. Though that seemed to be the predicament, one voice stood out among the crowd.

Harry James Potter disagreed to the idea and demanded to stay. He said he would rather fight in the war and avenge the deaths of all whom he lost. It was then Ronald Weasley and Hermione Selene Granger stood up and stated they'd fight as well. Soon most of the school claimed they wanted to fight.

That day was five and a half months ago. The ones who remained loyal and stayed to fight were cancelled of all classes, while the others were shipped off home. Each student would be trained under immense magic under the professors, and some others.

One person in particular stood out from the crowd. The person, who everyone expected to scoff at the idea of fighting, supported it. Draco Lucian Malfoy head boy, and son to Lucius Malfoy, a deatheater, stayed at school with some fellow Slytherin's. He and his friends claimed that they detested those who wear the dark mark or serve the dark lord. Though they fancied the dark arts, they didn't want to live among the controlled environment of the deatheaters. That day they redeemed themselves from all sins.

Months of training did them good. Jinxes, hexes, charms, spells, and other magical aide were taught. In order to train properly, the professors of Hogwarts tutored the students themselves, but knew they'd need many more to help, so as a decision, a selected few students were chosen to help. Those students were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. The trio had already experienced a vast lot of training, and Draco was known for his intelligence and fancy of dark arts.

Harry and Ronald were paired up to teach a section of the students, as were Hermione and Draco. The first pair were quite nicely, but the second was unlikely. The head boy and girl were bound by several years of hatred, though a treaty beseemed them. They soon did there best to get along for safety is what mattered.

Over those five months, everyone seemed closer than ever. Two people in particular were constantly seen with each other, and rarely separated. Now the story begins in present day Hogwarts while explaining the story of a passionate love separated by death…

Present Day 

Her soft amber eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through the open window. A light breeze claimed the day as a morning glow bestowed upon the land and complimented the great lake. She sighed tenderly and stretched out her sore muscles, only to be stopped by the tight grip around her petite waist. A smile graced her crème complexion, as she was pulled closer into the warmth. Platinum blond hairs tickled the crook of her neck from the boy next to her.    

"Morning," she said warmly. He stirred a bit, and then turned her to meet his silvery gaze.

"Brilliant morning," he whispered while stifling a yawn. "How're you feeling this fine day?"

She thought for a moment, and then resumed smiling. "Brilliant." Indeed it was a fine morning that day as the sun rose. Barely a voice or chirp was heard from the singing birds. Since the war had begun, it took its toll on the finer and simplistic things in life.

A knock pounded on the door taking the attention of the two lovers to it. Soon chestnut colored curls slipped beneath the covers.

"Hey Draco, you awake?" hollered a masculine voice.

Draco rolled his eyes then replied, "Come in Zabini."

Blaise Zabini strolled into the room dressed in his black, velvet robes. He stopped a moment while staring at Draco, and then smirked. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione's head peeked from the covers, the surfaced. "Morning Blaise. How'd you know I was here? Empty room perhaps?"

"Actually, when there is a slight bump in the bed next to my dear mate here, it kind of gives it away. I know for a fact he wouldn't be with another girl, or guy in that matter because you'd kill him, then me for assuming I knew," Blaise chuckled while staring at the two, "Oh and no need to check your room love, everyone knows you two get at each other every waking moment you have free. Never seen your room before…though…"

"Bloody Zabini, I'll kill you," Draco growled while hugging Hermione tighter and whipping out his wand.

"No need mate," Blaise laughed nervously while putting a hand behind his head. "I've got Ginny to deal with."

Hermione blushed in slight embarrassment and buried herself deeper in Draco's neck. Draco shook his head at Blaise's explanation and spoke. "What do you want Zabini?"

The raven-haired teenager shrugged, "Ginny, Potter, Weasley, and a bunch of us are planning on spending our day at the lake. Interested love birds?"

Draco looked down at Hermione's brightening, amber eyes. She nodded to his utter dismay, but sighed and complied. "Be down for breakfast in an hour."

Blaise nodded and mumbled something along the lines of: "sure." As he was about to leave, he spun around. "Bring your swimming gear," he winked while leaving this time.

Hermione grabbed her wand and conjured her scattered clothing. As she dressed, Draco groaned and seized only his boxers. "Why can't we just stay?"

"What would we do here?" the clever witch asked while walking towards the bathroom. Draco grinned broadly and was about to speak when Hermione interrupted. "Don't say shag." The slithering pouted then smiled again, only to be overpowered, "no snogging either."

"You take the fun out of everything!" Draco exclaimed while clutching his wand and towel.

"What happened to the good old days when I was "Granger" and we just talked?"

"Old habits die hard I suppose," the blond haired teenager stated simply.

"Too bad, no shag," Hermione sniggered while walking off.

"Bloody Granger," he muttered.

"That's my boy," she cheered while raising an eyebrow. "I guess old habits do die hard after all."

-

Once the two were both done, and managed to get ready without a fuss, they began walking out. Draco picked up his things and wand, while wearing his black slacks and a casual, Slytherin, green shirt with his robes. Hermione was carrying a bag and was sporting her spiffing red school skirt, and a white tank top with the Gryffindor crest on it.

They strolled down the halls and corridors gracefully while greeting the ghosts and their fellow students. Both were known of their intelligence, as it greatly carried them. Hermione was the sincere one who understood, while Draco was the bold and cunning one. They made their entrance in the great hall and moved to their section of the table. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's finally followed house unity and sat with the other houses.

"Hello Hermione, Draco," Ginny greeted jauntily. "How're you this morning."

"Fine, and you?" Hermione replied while nibbling some toast.

"Excellent, so are you two prepared?" the red head asked while taking a swing of her pumpkin juice. "I mean, I didn't know if Blaise would get to you two in time for breakfast since you weren't here…"

Blaise smirked coyly and interrupted her with a slight cough. "Actually, I thought I was going to be late myself, I mean, after all they WERE-"

"ZABINI!" Hermione yelled while smacking her hand over his mouth. Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "don't even say a word about it."

He still grinned cheekily until something poked his ribs. Draco had reached over and pointed his wand readily. "I dare you…"

Blaise piped up and stuffed his mouth with a piece of bat bacon. Ginny raised and eyebrow at the two, though laughed brightly. "You two act like no one knows still."

The two identically rolled their eyes in mock and continued eating. Soon in walked two boys all dirtied up with brooms in hand. "Hello everyone."

"Morning Harry, Ronald," Hermione said while beckoning for them to sit. "Quidditch?"

Both boys beamed and nodded, "Sometimes you need to let loose and get back in the game."

"Tell me about it!" Draco said exasperatingly. "I haven't been on my broom in ages!"

"That's why this is our free day," Padma Patil stated with a low sigh, "Lets make it the best."

Every teenager at the table cheered and agreed, "We will!"

Soon everyone finished their meals and bid the professors a farewell for the day. It was time to spend of what precious moments they had left with fun and harmony. Draco stood up and held out his hand, "Shall we go my fair lady?"

"Yes we shall kind sir," Hermione laughed briskly while grabbing her things.

-

The sun began to bore upon their bodies as they lie on the lush green grass. A light breeze picked up as the students of Hogwarts swam, lie, or even fooled around. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and other students were hangout under the trees, with their towels sprawled out. They talked silently about the war, boys, memories, and such.

As they lay on their stomachs, something wet hit them. They squealed and jumped up while glaring at the boys whom poured water on them. Hermione glared at Draco and grabbed her wand.

"Poseidonium," she shouted happily as the girls laughter filled. All the guys were attacked by a huge amount of water that spewed out of Hermione's wand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled while staring at his now wet clothes. "Thanks a lot!"

Ginny giggled a little while nudging Hermione. "How about a swim?"

"Read my mind."

The girls began to strip of their clothing, which revealed their bathing suites. The boys then grinned and followed their suite while running towards the lake. Hermione was wearing a black and red sports type bikini, with Ginny wearing the same except red and gold. They laughed happily while splashing the boys and playing numerous games.

Now people wouldn't have thought Hermione Selene Granger would actually have fun by swimming in the lake, or playing those foolish games, but people never expected her to date the prince of Slytherin himself. Or the fact she had befriended many Slytherin's and made truce with Pansy.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her down in the water with him. Her faced scrunched up, as she was underwater and hauled into a kiss. As they reached the surface, she smiled, though shook her head. "And what was that for?"

"It's our last day," he whispered to her, "And I'm not taking on kiss for granted."

Hermione squirmed and bit and nodded. "I'm just going to go back and dry off. I'm not really in the mood for swimming."

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked while swimming towards her.

"Yes," she replied while giving an uneasy smile. She then swam back to shore and muttered a drying charm. Draco followed her and sat next to her under the tree.

"What's wrong?"

"Not now," she said quietly, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright love," Draco said while kissing her forehead.

-

Night fell quickly and everyone departed sadly. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to their rooms and entered soundlessly. The amber-eyed girl had a look of hollowness, as if she had no life in her left to live. She let go of the entwined hands and walked over to the balcony door. The pale moonlight dully shone upon her, and tears cascaded down her face.

Draco walked up behind her and hugged her tenderly. "Lets talk now love."

She sniffed while burying herself in his warm embrace. "I can't believe it."

"What cant you believe?" he asked soothingly.

"The war, deaths, everything," she cried softly, "Were not going to make it Draco, its just not possible."

Draco pulled her away and looked into her empty amber eyes, "Why are you saying that?"

"Because we know its true," Hermione half whispered with a cruel look, "Voldemort just had to kill everyone. Mudbloods likes me, after Harry I'm next. I know it. If I even see him he'll kill me. Draco, no one can help us, nothing will, only our hope. I have broken hope though Draco, it wont save me."

"Hermione, stop saying that," he warned while tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"I WONT," she screamed loudly while shaking in his grasp. "You just don't understand! When you said it was our last day Draco, it scared me. My best friends lives are in danger, everyone's are! Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, yours, and mine! Think of the professors! Were all in peril Draco, you have to face it, when tomorrow comes, the heavens will tremble, and the stars won't shine."

"Hermione you listen, and you listen good, we're fighting for everyone in the world, muggle's and magic! Were doing this for everyone who can't defend him or herself or have nothing to fight with, and were only teenagers. I understand why your feeling like this love, but you have to have faith. You taught me that Hermione, don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, its just that I don't want someone I love going away," she spoke hoarsely as tears streamed down her face rapidly.

"If that may happen Hermione, then leave it be," Draco whispered lovingly, "For we live to die love, and if someone doesn't die, new life isn't born. I know for a fact muggle's have wars, now whom fight for their country?"

"Soldiers."

"It's our turn to be the soldiers in this game Hermione, we have to triumph the trials and tribulations," he said while hugging her. "I have something for you my soldier."

"What's that?"

"This," the Slytherin said while pulling out a platinum, gold band with an emerald inside. "Will you marry me Hermione Selene Granger?"

Hermione stared into his eyes and nodded swiftly, "Of course Draconis Lucian Malfoy."

That night was spent in redemption and retribution. The two lovers spent all the time they could with each other and confessed their love in many ways. The day of the war proved that indeed the army of light was soldiers of magic, whom fought gravely. Everyone fought with his or her last bit of magic and strength to the death.

As Hermione predicted, the heaven's trembled and a heavy thunderstorm spread across the battlefield in ashes and ruins. The skies were never darker and there had never been more bloodshed in centuries. The war had taken the lives of the innocent and wise, from those of young and old. The dark lord himself killed Dumbledore in the battle, and with that many wept.

Nine months later, Hermione Granger was found inside the Malfoy Manor, tending to her two newborn children. The boy and girl resembled their father so much, in more ways than one. She smiled as they gurgled or laughed; because Hermione also knew they had her intelligence and cleverness. The two children would grow up giving their mother the time of her life.

Though Hermione often thought of the war. It brought back many tears and forms of depression, but she lived through it with the kindness of Narcissa Malfoy. The ministry found out that the only reason she was so ruthless was because Lucius put her under the Imperious curse under Voldemort's orders. She wasn't charged with anything.

Hermione made her own memoirs to those whom died. Harry James Potter was killed because the only way to make evil vanish was to vanquish himself. His sacrifice wasn't in vain because for once and for all dark lord was gone. Pansy Parkinson was killed at the hands of her own mother under a gruesome curse, with eternal bleeding. The Patil twins, Colin, Ernie, Percy, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Pettigrew, Voldemort, Bella, Lucius, and all the deatheaters were dead in an instant.

Though the clever muggleborn witch was in near death, she had escaped a "Crucio" after minutes of going insane. She fought back with her own curse and was forever left with a mark like Harry Potter's, except her was half a moon. The angel's would never come down upon the earth anymore because Hogwarts now lay in ruins and was being repaired, and the world was facing mass obliteration.

Hermione thought of the night she spent with Draco when he proposed. She stared down at her ring, and children while walking away. That night was filled with passion and sweet good-byes as their souls embraced each other with bliss. It was the best life she was given though every time that night came to her mind she cried.

That was the last night she ever saw Draconis Lucian Malfoy ever again.

-

Yes I know it was REALLY bad, but I was bored ok? Now just send your feedback so I can be all happy go lucky…please? I'm taking requests also if you have any. I write One-Shot's often, so if you want a One-shot written, and give me an idea, I'll write it. Just send it through a review I guess.

Au Revoir.


End file.
